


New Year's Eve

by Radclyffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: A New Year's Eve like no other
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	New Year's Eve

“I thought everyone was supposed to be confined to the house.”

Sherlock is pacing up and down the sitting room of 221b; his resemblance to a caged lion is striking, enhanced by his failure to get a haircut before the tier 4 restrictions came in.

John takes a sip of his whisky and presses the remote, he has been channel surfing for almost two hours, there’s still nothing on worth watching, not even a Bond.

Sherlock isn’t finished yet, “Fireworks! How can there be so many fireworks if no one is allowed to hold a party? The noise will wake Rosie.”

John knows that Rosie is fast asleep, worn out by a long walk in the park. It not their daughter but Sherlock who is agitated by the explosions, hence the pacing.

John clicks off the television. “Come here.” He says, opening his arms. Sherlock looks around although they are alone, and then makes a tentative step towards John until he is close enough to be pulled into his lap.

John holds his husband close and whispers comfort in his ear.

“Hush now, things will get better… we’ve made it so far… we have each other… this is not the end.”

Sherlock sighs, tension dissipating.

“Let’s forget about midnight,” John decides, “this year let’s see in the New Year in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a tough year, most of the time I have been mostly ok, but there have been patches where things have been very tough indeed. I know I'm not alone in this. Writing fanfic has helped me get through it, so thanks for every hit, comment and kudos. Roll on 2021.


End file.
